Vacation to Erau (Kutai Festival)
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Motonari pun mendapat pelajaran penting saat bersama Rita, gadis asli asal kota sana. Dan hubungan mereka semakin baik sampai saat Motonari pulang bersama kawan-kawan pun Rita sempat-sempatnya berbuat iseng. "Tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI KE-69" has COMPLETE
1. Ayo ke Tenggarong!

Tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI ke-69 dengan tema yang kuambil yaitu, "LESTARIKAN BUDAYA KITA".

Tanpa sadar, aku menerima fanfic tantangannya ye!

Untuk meriahkan ulang tahun Indonesia sekaligus tantangannya, aku mengambil setting tempatku sendiri. Karena tempat-tempat lain aku masih kurang hafal bagaimana latarnya.

Meskipun tidak boleh ada unsur yaoi. Hiks.

* * *

**Erau**

**by Runa**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik Production.I.G. sedangkan games milik CAPCOM**

**Warning: Lokasi tempat mereka datang benar-benar berasal dari kota aslinya. Sedangkan merek makanan tentu disensor demi ketiadaan 'promosi' dalam fanfic ini.**

* * *

Bulan Juli adalah bulan dimana para murid-murid di Jepang masih dalam status LIBUR PANJANG karena merupakan awal libur musim panas. Tentu liburan panjang ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh seluruh murid-murid di Jepang untuk bermalas-malasan saja di rumah atau tidak menyentuh buku pelajaran sekalipun. Tidak heran murid-murid Jepang yang merupakan orang kaya pergi berlibur keluar kota bahkan ke negara lain demi mengisi hari-hari liburan membosankan mereka.

Beda dengan pria berkacamata dengan rambut coklat tipis juga memiliki pupil mata coklat muda ini. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana hitam kain yang hanya menutupi sampai lututnya. Mouri Motonari namanya.

Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu liburannya seperti biasa berdiam di dalam kamarnya. Bukan. Bukan karena dia orang miskin. Lihatlah rumahnya yang ia tempati, yang begitu mewah bisa kita bilang. Mengapa? Rumah tersebut yang berukuran 60 meter persegi dengan fasilitas kolam renang, kebun, lapangan olahraga, dan air mancur pasti akan seperti reaksi magnet antara satu dengan yang lain dimana ketika sesama kutubnya bertemu jika dibandingkan dengan rumah orang miskin di Jepang. Salah satu rumah megah di Sapron mau disamakan dengan rumah-rumah dalam kategori tak layak? Jangan bercanda.

Alasan sederhana mengapa ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar hanya simpel.

Dia tidak suka bersosialisasi. Bisa dibilang, antisosial parah.

Coba lihat kontak ponselnya. Bahkan jumlah nomor di kontaknya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hanya ada nomor Ayah, Ayah, dan Ayah. Padahal ponsel miliknya sendiri. Pribadi.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela. Jenuh? Mungkin. Tidak ada orang yang mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya hanya dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamar—sambil menengok ke luar jendela dengan menghela nafas, menunggu hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga awal bulan September datang.

Suara ponsel pun berbunyi. Si Mouri Motonari sudah tahu yang menelepon pasti Ayahnya. Alasan yang cukup sederhana: dia memiliki kontak nomor Ayahnya, dia tidak pernah membeberkan nomornya, dan yang terpenting,

Dia tidak memiliki teman dekat. Ya, mana mungkin ada yang mau berteman dengan si pintar dan kaya tapi sombong dan anti sosial ini.

Saat ia menatap layar ponselnya, betapa kagetnya pria berwajah cantik ini.

Nomor digit panggilan datang yang belum tercatat dalam kontak ponselnya. Maksudnya, seperti ada tulisan 'Ayah' karena nomor itu sudah tercatat dari ponselnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" ucap Motonari pendek.

"Motonari kan?" tanya si penelepon di seberang sana. Motonari hanya mengatakan, "Ya".

"Begini. Aku Motochika—"

"KAU PUNYA NOMORKU!?" seru Motonari langsung. Pemilik suara di seberang sana terkekeh sebentar.

"Ya. Tentu. Setiap kawan tentu memiliki nomor ponselnya kan? Lagian, ponsel pribadi."

Motonari berdiam. Kawan? Kata yang memang terucap familiar jika berteman dengan orang yang bernama 'Chousokabe Motochika'. Si pria kekar nan macho ber eyepatch putih yang menutupi mata kirinya yang dijuluki 'setan motor' di sekolahnya ini memang mudah berteman, dan tampang sangar apalagi mulut kasarnya memang tidak bisa menjadi dinding penghalang ia dikucilkan teman-teman kelasnya layaknya Motonari. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal akan kebaikan hatinya dibalik wajah sangar bak setan yang lepas dari neraka itu?

Apa kebaikannya? Kalian akan tahu nanti.

"Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku?" ucap Motonari dingin seperti biasanya. Satu dari sekian kejelekannya sudah terungkap.

"Anu, mau ikut bersama kami ke Indonesia? Hanya kita berenam."

Indonesia? Negara berkembang yang memiliki peringkat ke-4 dalam hal jumlah penduduk terbanyak setelah China, India, dan Amerika Serikat? Negara yang pernah dijajah negara kediamannya sekarang ini selama 3 tahun—atau lebih tepatnya 3,5 tahun?

"Indonesia?" tanya Motonari kembali, tidak yakin.

"Iya. Selama seminggu."

Motonari berpikir sebentar. Biasanya jika menyangkut negara tersebut, yang menyangkut di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah 'Bali'. Pulau eksotis yang merupakan surga Indonesia—mungkin, memang pulau yang selalu diceritakan oleh sebagian bahkan seluruh turis yang pernah berkunjung ke Indonesia karena keindahannya.

"Bali?" tanya Motonari menebak.

"Bukan. Tapi Kalimantan Timur."

"Hah?" Motonari langsung bingung. Bagaimana tidak, provinsi yang tidak terlalu terkenal tiba-tiba disebutkan oleh pria yang hobi pencari masalah ini.

"Iya. Lebih tepatnya ke Tenggarong. Tunggu ya, kami sebentar lagi tiba di halaman rumahmu."

Motonari bingung untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi selama mereka asyik berbincang di ponsel, ternyata Motochika menuju rumahnya bersama kawan lainnya. Astaga.

"Chousokabe, kau—"

**TING! TONG!**

Suara bel berbunyi dari seberang sana. Motonari segera menutup ponselnya dan berlari menuruni tangga—karena lantai kamarnya itu lantai 2, dan sudah mendapati Motochika dan kawan-kawan tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Ayahnya, Mouri Hiromoto. Koper-koper besar sudah berjejer di depan pintu.

"Motonari, siapkan barangmu. Temanmu sudah datang."

"Hah?" kembali Motonari bingung dengan Ayahnya yang ia pikir bakal mencegah mereka mengajaknya liburan, ternyata malah menyuruhnya menyiapkan barangnya. Ayahnya melototi Motonari tajam, dan pria bertubuh cewek itu mengangguk ketakutan dan kembali naik dari lantai 2 untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Indonesia.

* * *

"Hihi, aku geli waktu melihat Motonari ketakutan tadi," mulai Motochika ketika mereka sudah sampai di pulau tujuan, Kalimantan Timur, Tenggarong. Motochika menggunakan jaket olahraga nila dan putih berlengan panjang dan celana kain hitam.

Sebelum itu, mereka naik helikopter pribadi Ayahnya menuju pulau tersebut dari lapangan helikopter khusus dari rumah megah Mouri Hiromoto. Ayahnya berpesan untuk menjaga Motonari sebelumnya kepada mereka tentunya. Naluri seorang Ayah~

"Sialan. Aku baru tahu kalian telah bicara dengan Ayahku sebelumnya," kata Motonari kesal. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan memakai rompi hijau tua lengan pendek dengan kemeja abu-abu muda lengan panjang dengan ujung yang lumayan lebar. Memakai celana jeans panjang dan ketat—hitam dan ikat pinggang yang menggantung di pinggang celananya. "Pantas punya nomorku."

"Lagian kerjaannya di kamar melulu sih, jadi wajar Ayahmu langsung setuju," celetuk pria berambut perak dengan poni lurus ke depan, Ishida Mitsunari. Ia memakai jaket putih tipis berlengan panjang dengan kaos abu-abu keunguan, juga celana jeans biru tua.

"Bukannya kita pernah hampir diusir Ayahnya saat kita memohon awal-awalnya ya?" koreksi pria berambut coklat pendek yang disisir ke belakang, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Ia memakai hoodie lengan pendek kuning dan celana kain panjang ketat berwarna hitam.

"Ya sih," ungkap Mitsunari sadar.

"Kalian ini, cepetan dong! Kita baru di lapangan bekas sepak bola, belum ke Timbau!" seru pria ber_eyepatch_ hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya yang terhalangi dengan rambut hitam pendeknya, Date Masamune. Ia memakai kaos biru tua pendek dan lengan hitam untuk bagian lengan panjangnya, lalu memakai jeans putih.

"Masamune_-dono_, kita kan ke penginapan dulu bawa barang ini!" protes pria berambut coklat cepak walau memiliki ekor kuda di bagian bawah rambutnya. Ia memakai kaos merah menyala dengan celana pendek coklat, sangat sederhana. Alasan ia protes begitu hanya satu. Ia tidak mau menjadi babu mereka karena dia tertinggal paling akhir dari helikopter. Walau ada pelayannya Motonari yang menjamin perjalanan mereka karena merupakan pengendali helikopter, Yukimura tidak mau merepotinya lebih dari mengantar mereka. Baiknya.

"Malasnya," gerutu Masamune, lalu dengan 'terpaksa' ia memutar tubuhnya lalu membantu pria tadi untuk mengeret koper-koper besar ke penginapan dekat sana. "Yukimura, kenapa mereka tidak disuruh?"

Pria bernama Yukimura dengan nama panjangnya 'Sanada Yukimura' hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah muram si naga mata satu ini.

"Ya, kita kan hanya menumpang helikopternya ayah Motonari_-dono_ kan?" ucap pria polos penyuka _dango, _cemilan khas Jepang ini. "Setidaknya, cara mengungkapkan terima kasih kita karena sudah dijamin pulang pergi dari Jepang ke Indonesia maupun sebaliknya lah."

"Haha! Iya juga ya!" Motochika langsung menghampiri mereka dan membawa dua dari enam koper yang masing-masing tidak ada yang beratnya kurang dari 8 kg. Siapa lagi kalau bukan punya dirinya dan Motonari.

"Motochika-dono, tidak berat membawa dua koper itu?" heran Yukimura. Si pria yang ia tatap itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya. Seperti katamu, Yukimura. Kita menumpang," katanya langsung pada intinya.

Ieyasu melirik Motonari dalam diam, jengkel. Motonari membuang wajahnya sambil berpura-pura memperbaiki kacamatanya. Cukup bagus untuk menyembunyikan wajah senangnya karena barangnya dibawa Motochika.

"Ah aku bawa juga deh!" Ieyasu langsung menarik satu-satu koper yang dibawa Masamune dan Yukimura setelah menatap Motonari lebih dari 2 menit.

"Eh aku bawa barangku sendiri deh, Ieyasu!" Mitsunari tidak mau kalah membantu. Ia menarik langsung kopernya dengan agak... malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Mitsunari. Lagian kita kawan kan? Takutnya kau keberatan bawa kopermu sendiri?" Ieyasu menawarkan bantuan dengan kalimat yang sangat salah. Akibatnya, Mitsunari langsung menatap tajam Ieyasu dengan aura gelap seperti akan keluar bayangan dari belakangnya.

**BUAKH!**

Mitsunari langsung menendang bokong—ehm, maksudnya pantat dengan satu kaki kanannya. Sangat kuat.

"Sakit!" rintih Ieyasu.

Mereka berdua—Ieyasu dan Mitsunari—pun duluan menuju hotel Singgasana atau yang sekarang masyarakat disana bilang 'Grand Elty'. Hotel yang katanya paling besar di kota sana, dengan tersedianya fasilitas kolam renang dan lapangan parkiran luas. Hotelnya juga terletak di bukit biru. Jadi bisa bayangkan bagaimana sejuknya alias dinginnya udara disana, mengingat Kalimantan adalah provinsi dengan hutan yang lumayan besar.

"Kami duluan ya!" seru Masamune mewakili dirinya dan Yukimura maju masuk setelah Mitsunari dan Ieyasu masuk terlebih dahulu, sambil membawa koper mereka masing-masing.

Ternyata Masamune menyusul Ieyasu beriringan sambil berbisik, "Lihat deh si sombong itu. Mentang-mentang helikopter milik ayahnya, dia menjadikan Motochika babunya."

Ieyasu menyahut tak kalah sinisnya, "Hahh tau tuh. Motochika terlalu baik sama anak papa satu itu."

Mitsunari dan Yukimura saling lempar pandang, lalu menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah pasrah.

"Mereka ini, pandangan terhadap Motonari tidak pernah mau berubah."

* * *

"Ahh hotel ini memang kurang berfasilitas dibanding hotel murah di Jepang sih, tapi bisa dimaklumi."

Motonari melirik Mitsunari yang rebahan di ranjang akibat kecapekan membawa kopernya sendiri, dimana ia sendiri memposisikan dirinya hanya duduk di atas tepi ranjang. Motonari memang sekamar dengan Mitsunari dan Yukimura. Sedangkan sisanya alias Motochika, Masamune, dan Ieyasu, sekamar di kamar sebelah.

Padahal sebenarnya setiap kamar di hotel Grand Elty hanya memuat dua orang. Tapi katanya hanya dua kamar tersisa karena orang dari Belanda, Irlandia, dan turis mancanegara lainnya menyewa kamar hotel hingga hanya tersisa dua kamar itu saja.

"Hei mau berenang?" tanya Yukimura. "Tadi kulihat di belakang hotel ini ada kolam renangnya loh."

"Oh ya?" Mitsunari masih sibuk berguling di atas ranjang saking keenakannya. Motonari yang merasa risih dengan kelakuan Mitsunari, bangkit dari _spring bed_ berukuran _king size_ tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar/masuk kamar.

"Motonari-dono?" Yukimura heran melihat tanggapan Motonari. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaannya yang ehm, cuek akut.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar. Lagian, sudah jam 5 sore, aku tidak berani ikut berenang," sahutnya datar sambil membuka pintunya tanpa menggerakkan lehernya sekalipun. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, pria bertubuh besar nan kekar itu menghalangi pandangannya melihat keluar kamar, dan Motonari mau tidak-mau mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa pemilik tubuh tersebut. Sebenarnya tanpa melengoknya pun, Motonari pasti sudah tahu jika pemiliknya adalah,

"Chousokabe Motochika."

Benar. Motochika muncul dari pintu depan sambil menenteng beberapa cemilan dan minuman.

"Aku membeli makanan kecil," katanya. "Aku tentu membelinya dari warung dekat sini, karena harga makanan dari hotel ini sangat mahal."

"Kami kan bisa membeli makanan sendiri, Chousokabe," lirih Motonari sambil menerima bungkusan besar tersebut. Motochika tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bicara dengan orang di warung itu, Motochika?" Yukimura nyeletuk dari jauh. "Mereka pasti tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang."

"Aku pakai ponsel dan membuka google translate. Aku berpura-pura bilang bisu dan tuli sambil menunjukkan ponselku agar pemilik warung menulis disana," bilang Motochika santai. Semua tertawa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Motochika, kecuali Motonari tentunya.

"Trikmu bagus, kawan!" seru Masamune di kejauhan sambil membawa handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia hanya memakai celana dalam pendek biru tua saat keluar berpapasan dengan Motochika. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang bareng?"

"Boleh tuh!" jawab Motochika bersemangat. "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut!" seru Yukimura.

"Hahh, bosan sih. Ikut deh," jawab Mitsunari.

Motonari hanya diam membisu. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam kamar maupun di luar kamar langsung menatap Motonari.

"Jangan menatapku. Aku tidak ingin ikut," ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya menuju sebuah meja kosong tanpa barang diatasnya. Ia meletakkan bungkusan makanan ringan dan minuman ringan tersebut di atasnya.

"Benar nih?" tanya Motochika kembali. Motonari mengangguk pelan.

"Ah gak asik nih!" keluh Yukimura yang sudah menyiapkan material-material untuk berenang. Jangan ditanya apa yang dibawanya. Dia tentu membawa alat mandi jika mandi di kamar mandi, dan ban renang berupa... macan. Lebih tepatnya dengan wajah macan di depannya.

"Ampun deh Yukimura!" Mitsunari yang hanya melepas pakaiannya kecuali celana dalam pendeknya, langsung menepuk jidatnya melihat benda besar yang dibawa Yukimura.

"Ayolah kawan. Kita berenang!" seru Masamune sambil menarik Motochika. Yukimura dan Mitsunari ikut keluar berlari.

"Apa Ieyasu juga ikut!?"

"Ihh kau sepertinya tidak suka aku banget ya."

"Halah, kita bisa tidak kebagian dengan tamu tau!"

"Diam!"

Motonari yang mendengar suara ribut dari luar di dalam kamar tidak sengaja tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memasang wajah jutek ketika sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

Pria itu pun mematikan AC ruangan tersebut dan menyalakan televisi yang dekat darinya sambil mengambil botol minuman isotonik 'ponari sweat' dan snack 'rang'. Ia duduk di atas ranjang tidur lalu membuka bungkusan snack, lalu merasa aneh karena terdapat channel yang menampilkan sebuah iklan kebudayaan.

Iklan itu berisi tentang tarian, orang-orang yang melempar-lempar bungkus air, naik kapal untuk melepas reflika ular naga besar, lalu pawai. Motonari melihat judul iklan itu tertulis, "Erau Expo".

Semakin lama, ia semakin terhanyut menyaksikan sekilas acara tersebut yang sayang hanya tayang 5 menit. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya pelan sambil berkata, "permisi".

Motonari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan sebelumnya mengamankan makanan dan minumannya yang belum habis ke meja tempat bungkusan hitam tadi ditaruh. Motonari tentu tidak cemas dengan keadaannya karena merupakan orang Jepang, sebab ia memang bisa berbahasa semua bahasa asing dengan agak fasih. Ia belajar bahasa Indonesia sejak berumur 12 tahun karena les, dan kini ia berumur 16 tahun.

Motonari membuka pintu, dan tampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian hitam dari baju tanpa lengan sampai pinggul, lalu memakai rok hitam sampai kaki. Pakaian tersebut berhias corak aneh yang dibuat dengan manik-manik kecil berwarna ada yang nila, hijau, namun yang paling umum adalah kuning. Ia memakai sebuah topi hitam seperti peci yang umum digunakan laki-laki islam jika memakai pakaian muslim dengan maksud merayakan hari islam atau hanya sekedar beribadah. Di ujung peci itu tergantung yang jika Motonari tebak adalah.. ehm, taring hewan, dan manik-manik membuat taring-taring itu terikat kuat di peci.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kostum ini,'_ kata Motonari dalam hati. Ia berdiam menunggu si pemanggil bersuara.

"Disini bukan kamar milik bu Seri ya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan malu-malu. Motonari mengangguk, sepertinya mengerti akan bahasanya. Perempuan itu mengerti, lalu tersenyum sambil menurunkan wajahnya kemudian ingin beranjak.

"Permisi. Jika saya boleh tahu, anda kenapa pakai itu?" kata Motonari masih belum terlalu fasih menggunakan bahasa yang baku. Gadis itu terdiam, lalu mulai menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar mereka dapat mengerti satu sama lain. Kita terjemahkan saja langsung kalimat mereka.

"Saya menjadi salah satu penari dalam acara 'Erau Expo' nanti."

"Erau Expo?"

"Acara yang diselenggarakan masyarakat disini sekitar setahun sekali. Biasanya diselenggarakan selama 7 hari. Acara pembukaan yaitu dipersembahkannya 3 jenis tarian di lapangan Stadion Rondong Demang, walau sekarang harus mengadakan acara di Stadion baru karena peristiwa rubuhnya jembatan kebanggaan kami," jelas gadis itu. "Sultan kami akan menonton acara itu tentunya. Karena beliau harus menghadirinya."

"Oh jadi disini juga punya sultan?"

Si gadis mengangguk. "Karena ini adalah kota kerajaan. Kota pertama yang memiliki raja di Indonesia ini sebelum datangnya penjajah."

Motonari semakin tertarik.

"Kapan acaranya dimulai?"

"Mulai besok. Ah saya permisi dulu, saya mencari guru tari saya," si gadis tersenyum santun lalu pergi dari hadapan Motonari. Motonari memperbaiki kacamatanya, dan menghela nafas pelan sambil melipat tangannya.

"Menarik."

* * *

A/n:

Padahal mau buat One Shoot tapi kubuat malah kebanyakan. Belum kunjungan ke tempat lain lagi, tambah Eraunya aja belum mulai sudah 2k+ word /sigh/

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic saya.

Insya Allah saya selesaikan sebelum deadlinenya :3

Sempatkan review ya :'3


	2. Kemana Kita Nih?

"Hitam. Hitam rambut... emm, rambut panjang... emm, panjang tali. Tali kusut, kusut... nyemm..."

"Kau bergumam apa sih?" tegur Mitsunari sambil berkacak pinggang di tepi ranjang, meneguri Yukimura yang tiduran di ranjang hotel besar itu sambil makan 'picky'.

"Makan picky," jawab Yukimura santai. "Kusut pikiran... pikiran ko—"

"Yukimura!" lagi-lagi Mitsunari menegur dengan nada suara lebih lantang. "Ayolah! Nanti remah-remah picky-mu bisa mengotori kasur orang loh!"

"Bilang aja mau, pakai modus segala... nyamm...," itulah jawaban Yukimura yang lagi-lagi dikatakan dengan nada santai. Mitsunari yang emosinya sudah mencapai tanda 'BERBAHAYA!' langsung melompat terjun ke kasur.

"Kau itu tidak bisa dibilangin, ya! Terlalu polos!" sergah Mitsunari lalu mulai berkelahi dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Coba tebak apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua di atas ranjang berukuran king size berdua pada malam hari? Bukan, bukan. Ya! Mitsunari menangkap kaki Yukimura lalu bangkit dari ranjang mengangkat tubuh lelaki rambut pendek coklat acak-acakan itu dengan kaki di atasnya. Sungguh tragis.

"Mitsunari-_donoo_!" Yukimura histeris hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia hanya memakai celana dalam pendek merah, dan dadanya yang telanjang itu ia tutupi dengan selimut putih milik hotel tersebut. Segera tanpa ampun, Mitsunari mengguncang-guncangkan kaki Yukimura.

"Aku bersyukur disini tidak ada Masamune," gumamnya. "Jika ada dia, malah jadi aku membanting tubuhnya bukannya kau, Yukimura."

"Ha? Apa yang Mitsunari-dono bilang barusan?"

Mitsunari sempat menghentikan tindakannya ketika Yukimura membuka mulutnya.

"MATI KAU, YUKIMURA!" Mitsunari dengan brutalnya mengayun-ayunkan Yukimura di atas ranjang. Begitu kuatnya dikau nak~

"MITSUNARI-_DONO_ JAHAAAT!" dengan kekuatan penuh yang tersisa karena mual, Yukimura mengayunkan sebelah kanan kakinya ke belakang lalu terlepas dari cengkeraman tangan Mitsunari. Hore!

Baru saja Yukimura mempersiapkan jempol kakinya untuk segera menonjok orang berambut silver itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gumaman,

"Hmm."

He?

Kedua lelaki tadi menghentikan pertempuran sengit mereka dengan mematung.

"Mo—Motonari_-dono_...," Yukimura cuma bisa cengar-cengir ria dengan kepala berada di bawah. Mitsunari pun melepaskan tangannya dari kaki kiri Yukimura hingga belakang leher lelaki malang yang tadi diangkat terbalik itu, mendarat di ranjang empuk dengan tidak elitnya.

**Kretek!**

Suara patah leher terdengar jelas setelah belakang leher menyentuh ranjang, lalu berakhir dengan posisi Yukimura kini seperti akan mulai melakukan salto depan namun gagal.

"Ugh," mereka berdua—maksudnya Motonari dan Mitsunari, hanya bisa reflek mengatakan kata itu saat melihat tubuh Yukimura terkapar lemas dengan cara... membiarkan (baca: memaksa) kepalanya menghadap depan karena beban tubuhnya yang seakan-akan jongkok itu membuat pria polos ini sesak nafas.

"Motonari, aku bisa jelaskan hal ini!" Mitsunari mencoba membela diri.

"Kenapa sih? Lakukan yang kalian suka saja disini," ulas Motonari sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya, lalu berjalan mendekati televisi. Tadinya sih Motonari habis dari belakang hotel menikmati indahnya kota Tenggarong dari atas setelah tentunya mereka semua habis berenang.

_'Tapi rasanya baru aja 10 menit yang lalu dia pergi dari kamar ini. Ada apa?'_ batin Mitsunari bertanya-tanya, penasaran.

"Lapaaaaarrr~" rengek Yukimura setelah sekian menit ia hanya mengelus lehernya yang mungkin patah.

"Lapar? Setelah makan Picky?" protes Mitsunari. Ayolah, kalian berdua ini laki-laki jantan kan? Masa' mau berkelahi lagi gegara ketidakadilan di kamar hotel itu? Ya, memang Yukimura keterlaluan juga. Sudah beberapa cemilan yang manis-manis dari Motochika sewaktu memberikan bungkus besar pada Motonari tadi disikatnya. Bayangkan saja dari satu kresek besar hitam penuh menjadi kempis tinggal sepertiganya.

"Menurutku itu masih belum seberapanya tau'!" kecam Yukimura.

"Kalian lapar?" tegur Motonari datar seperti biasanya sambil memegang _remote TV._ "Jika lapar, kita makan di luar saja?"

"Bukannya hotel ini juga menyediakan _cafe_ ya?" koreksi Mitsunari.

"Ya. Tapi, menunya kan itu-itu saja," balas Yukimura. Ya ampun Yukimura, kau tau darimana menu makanan di hotel yang kau tempati sekarang itu?

"Ya sudahlah. Kita—"

"Tetangga! Kita main keluar yok!" seru seseorang di luar pintu kamar mereka sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, sebelum Motonari sukses menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yukimura melompat dari ranjang dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa—dimana lelaki bermata coklat itu sudah membukakan pintu kamar mereka, hanya gegara pemilik suara yang mengetuk itu adalah milik suara si naga satu a.k.a. Date Masamune.

"Halo tetangga! Mau jalan kemana?" Yukimura heboh tidak mau kalahnya.

"Tentu nyari makanan dong! Sambil menikmati kota ini!" Masamune ikutan heboh.

"Mobilnya?" Mitsunari bertanya dari kejauhan.

"Ya... kita jalan kaki."

* * *

"Astaga capeknya ya ampun!" keluh Ieyasu sambil menyeka air keringatnya ketika sudah sampai di turap, sebutan orang-orang masyarakat sana untuk pagar besi pembatas pinggiran sungai di Timbau—salah satu kecamatan di kota sana.

"Mana banyak orang lagi hish," Masamune tidak kalah ngomelnya. Dilihatnya sepanjang pagar itu dikelilingi orang-orang yang tengah duduk atau berdiri di atas pagar besi perak itu dengan status pacaran. Iya, pacaran. Kota yang merupakan tepian sungai Mahakam—sungai terpanjang di Indonesia setelah sungai Barito, memang sangat indah untuk dijadikan pemandangan di tempat magang. Keindahan lampu-lampu dari kapal perusahaan yang lewat, kota seberang, maupun pulau Kumala—pulau buatan yang berdiam di tengah-tengah sungai Mahakam tersebut.

"Lain kali, aku tidak mau main-main di tempat ini," kini Motochika mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Motonari penasaran. Hehe, tumben ni kepo.

"Aku baru saja, melihat adegan ciuman," kata Motochika terus terang. "Bukannya bercumbu itu hal sakral di negara ini ya? Tapi aku baru lihat tadi."

"Kadang, kudengar masyarakat Indonesia itu suka mengabaikan titah pemerintah bahkan presiden sekalipun," jelas Mitsunari mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Brengseknya negara ini," kesal Motochika.

"Motochika, kita tidak boleh bicara begitu. Negara kita juga kadang ada pembangkang kan? Misalnya dilarang bolos sekolah tapi kita dulu saat kelas 1 sering bolos?" timpal Masamune.

"Haha, iya juga," Ieyasu membenarkan.

"Yuk kita makan. Perutku sudah kosong nih," pinta Yukimura melas.

"Motonari, bisa pesankan kami makanan? Kan disini hanya kau yang lumayan fasih bicara bahasa disini," mohon Motochika sambil menatap wajah Motonari yang tingginya hanya sampai setengah lehernya.

"Boleh," kata Motonari singkat.

"Tapi makan dimana kita?" kembali Motochika bertanya hingga semua anggota kelompok itu bingung. Banyak sekali pedagang kaki lima nangkring sepanjang turap di bawah bekas jembatan rubuh milik kota sana. Ada penjual nasi goreng dimana-mana, penjual jus, penjual makanan kecil, bahkan penjual pentolan pun ada.

"Ehm, disini ada restoran Jepang gak ya? Takut-takut lidahku tidak cocok sama makanan disini," tanya Masamune.

"Lah Masmun, makanan Asia masa' gak cocok sama lidahmu sih?" komentar Ieyasu.

"Aku pernah trauma makan nasi Padang tau waktu di hotel tadi! Pedas banget, sumpah!" cetus Masamune.

"Lah berarti kau habis makan ya?" tebak Ieyasu, yang disambut tatapan tidak percaya oleh semua pihak. Masamune menutup mulutnya sambil nyeletuk dalam hati, _'Ah keceplosan!'_

"Dasar naga picak," gerutu Motochika. "Pantas tadi kayak nenek ompong kebelet ngidam, rupanya udah maen makan sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Yukimura juga makan kok," lapor Mitsunari. "Makan snack pemberianmu hampir semuanya."

"Kalau snack sih tidak apa-apa," ujar Motochika sambil menyisir rambut silvernya dengan merenggangkan jemari-jemarinya. "Walau sebenarnya aku hanya membelikannya untuk Motonari."

"Kenapa hanya dia?" Ieyasu buka suara.

"Karena itu amanat Ayahnya. Ngerti?"

Ieyasu diam tidak bergeming.

"Eh lihat! Ada kembang api di seberang sana!" seru Yukimura heboh sambil menunjuk sebuah stadion putih yang kelihatan kecil jika dari seberang, dimana kembang api meluncur ke langit bersamaan.

"Wah kayaknya ada acara ya disana?" tanya Motochika, dan disambut anggukan semua anggota kecuali Motonari tentunya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu justru ngacir ke tempat penjual minuman dingin (yang jika kalian tahu, itu penjual 'pip ice' yang menjualnya dengan diblender lalu ada deretan minuman botol lain dijualnya) sedari tadi sebelum Masamune keceplosan—lebih tepatnya saat Motonari sudah bilang "boleh" ketika Motochika meminta bantuan.

"Permisi, mbak," sapa Motonari pada seorang penjual setengah baya yang tengah memakai kerudung biru muda panjang, lalu memakai pakaian terusan ungu tua. Ya, kita bisa liat warna pakaiannya kurang sepadan.

"Ah ya? Mau pesan apa?" jawab bibi tersebut.

"Anu, sebenarnya ada acara apa di seberang sana ya?" tanya Motonari. Dia sudah melihat pemandangan janggal itu sedari tadi, sebelum Yukimura dan kawan-kawan menegur hal itu.

"Oh. Itu lanjutan acara pembukaan Erau. Bukan orang sini ya?"

"Iya. Saya kesini bersama teman-teman mau liburan."

Si penjual mengangguk.

"Hoi Motonari," tegur Motochika setelah menyusul Motonari bersama kawan lainnya. "Jadi, ada acara apa disana?"

"Pembukaan acara Erau," jelas Motonari.

"Erau?" tanya Mitsunari. "Acara adat sini ya?"

"Ya iyalah!" sahut Masamune.

"Santai aja balas ngomongnya brengsek!" umpat Mitsunari.

"Hei kalian ini!" lerai Motochika ketika dalam hitungan menit saja ia tidak membuka suara, sebentar lagi bakal ada tragedi tonjokan di wajah mereka berdua dimana-mana. "Ini tempat orang, gak enak tau!"

"Kayaknya kita makan di warung nasi goreng aja ya?" rekomendasi Motonari malas. "Lagian kita ngapain juga di tempat yang penuh deretan orang pacaran gini."

"Boleh juga tuh."

* * *

Hari kedua di Tenggarong mereka pun lanjut, dengan hari sebelumnya mereka makan nasi goreng bersama-sama di pinggir sungai pada malam hari sambil menikmati bintang dan tentu kembang api. Mereka tidak ada satupun yang ingin berkomentar tentang kejadian kemarin yang mereka lihat di turap lagi, dan memilih tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Kali ini mereka berkumpul di halaman hotel. Mereka ada yang pemanasan olahraga, ada yang santai duduk, bahkan ada yang cuma melihat keindahan kota Tenggarong bersama sungai besarnya dari atas.

"Kita belum ada rencana jalan-jalan nih?" tanya Yukimura lesu sambil melakukan pemanasan dengan mengayun-ayunkan lengannya.

"Aku lihat di internet sih, ada empat tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi," timpal Motochika sambil memainkan tab-nya. "Museum Mulawarman, museum kayu, waduk Panji, dan Planetarium."

"Planetarium?" Masamune sedikit tertarik. "Bagaimana jika kita kesana?"

"Masalahnya gini Masamune. Satu, kita tidak ada kendaraan mobil. Dua, kita tidak tahu dimana jalannya! Oh sial, aku tidak kepikiran kita harus punya kendaraan di kota ini jika ingin rekreasi! Kukira seperti liburan di negara Italia dimana kita jalan-jalan dengan perahu atau ke Prancis dengan jalan kaki menikmati menara Eifel," sesal Motochika.

"Lagian kau tahu tempat ini juga dari siapa?" tanya Mitsunari yang hanya duduk-dudukan.

"Dari seorang gadis cantik di _facebird_," terang Motochika.

"Oh gadis toh. Tidak heran kok," sahut Masamune. "Ternyata kesini cuma modus saja—OWWW!"

Selangkangan Masamune dihantam oleh kaki kanan Motochika.

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada gadis itu kita datang disini? Siapa tahu dia bisa jadi pemandu kita?" saran Motonari yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. Motochika menepuk keningnya keras.

"Aku tidak kepikiran!" Motochika histeris. "Aku cuma bilang kemarin aku dan kawan-kawan di Tenggarong menginap di Hotel Grand Elty, lalu lupa bilang bahwa aku belum tahu apa-apa soal kota ini!" Motochika semakin heboh, dan langsung membuka webpage-nya dengan menulis kata '_facebird_'.

Ieyasu mendekati Motochika dan menatap layar tab milik Motochika. Motochika menekan wajah seorang wanita cantik di obrolan dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu kotak obrolan pun tersedia untuk menjadi wadah ketik.

"Hei, Rita. Kau punya waktu luang?" tulis Motochika di google translate dengan bahasa Jepang - Bahasa Indonesia. Di bloknya arti tulisannya itu lalu men-copynya, dan mem-_paste_ arti tulisan itu ke kolom chat mereka.

"Astaga Motochika, kau unik untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis di Indonesia!" Ieyasu ketawa ngakak melihat tahap-tahap Motochika untuk mengirimkan kalimat pesan. Motochika langsung menatap Ieyasu marah seakan mengatakan, 'kau-katakan-itu-lagi-dan-aku-akan-mengirimmu-ke-neraka'.

Ieyasu langsung diam.

**Pip!**

Suara yang menandakan pesannya terbalas terdengar. Motochika segera menatap kolom chat dengan antusias. Lalu mencopas balasan tersebut ke kolom translate walau ia kini memutarkan posisi dari Bahasa Indonesia - Jepang.

"Halo Motochika! Aku sekarang punya waktu luang kok! Kemarin aku datang ke hotel yang kau maksud, tapi aku bingung dimana kamarmu. Jadinya aku mengetuk kamar 9, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Lalu aku buka kamar 10, dan cowok berkacamata berambut coklat keluar dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi bisa kurasakan laki-laki itu berubah raut wajahnya waktu melihat pakaian adatku hehe. Salah sih aku bilang mencari guru tariku, padahal aku ingin bilang mencarimu. Maaf ya!  
Oh ya, cowok yang kumaksud yang main hp disebelahmu itu."

Motochika kaget bukan main ketika pesan terakhir penjabarannya mirip dengan posisi Motonari sekarang yang masih terlalu asyik bermain ponsel. Motochika menggerakkan lehernya kesana kemari, dan melihat seorang gadis menghampiri mereka sambil memegang ponsel android.

"_Ohayou!_" sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hangat. Ia memakai kaos putih dengan celana jeans indigo, juga memakai jaket tebal hijau berlengan panjang dan ukurannya 2x lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"_Ohayou_, Rita-chan!" sapa kembali Motochika. Semua anggota disana langsung memalingkan wajah menatap gadis yang dipanggil Rita itu, kecuali Motonari tentunya.

Tentunya Rita dengan nama lengkap Rita Niswanti itu bingung ingin bicara. Nyata-nyata dia cuma tahu sedikit bahasa Jepang, beda dengan bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan Motochika juga bingung karena semua bahasa asing dia tidak mengerti. Motochika pun punya ide setelah tidak sengaja menatap Motonari.

"Motonari, tolong bicara sama dia dong!" Motochika menyenggol tubuh Motonari yang masih konsentrasi main game 'Parampa'. Astaga saking jeniusnya, dia sudah ke level 78!

"Ah, aku masih konsentrasi main nih," bilang Motonari sambil tetap fokus bermain di ponselnya.

"Emm, selamat pagi," tegur perempuan cantik berkulit putih nan mulus itu. Motonari pun melirik perempuan tersebut dengan masih memposisikan kepalanya menunduk. Mereka bercakap bahasa Inggris, jadi kita terjemahkan saja kalimat mereka langsung.

"Kau yang kemarin ya?" Motonari langsung mengeluarkan aplikasi permainan parampa dari ponselnya, lalu menyimpannya lagi.

"Iya. Salam kenal, aku Rita. Rita Niswanti," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Mouri Motonari," kata Motonari pendek.

"Motonari-dono, ayo bilang sama dia kita butuh pembimbing keliling daerah ini," bisik Yukimura dalam bahasa Jepang. Motonari mengangguk sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Jadi, bolehkah kami butuh bantuanmu menjadi pembimbing perjalanan keliling di kota ini? Kalau boleh. Motochika juga bilang begitu," kata Motonari fasih berbahasa Inggris. Mereka semua hanya diam tidak mengerti kecuali Mitsunari dan Masamune tentunya.

"Oh jadi namanya Motochika ya?" seru perempuan itu. "Boleh! Sekalian kita naik mobilku yuk!"

"Mobil pribadi?" sambung Masamune.

"Iya!"

"Horee!" Mitsunari bersorak gembira seakan baru mendengar negaranya merdeka setelah dijajah negara lain.

"Ayo jangan sungkan! Aku ke parkiran dulu ya," Rita pun berbalik dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam menunggu Rita muncul kembali.

* * *

"Kita kemana ni?" tanya Rita sambil mengendarai mobil Toyota Alphard hitamnya dengan gesit.

"Ayo ke planetarium!" Masamune mengeluarkan pendapat. Semua orang di dalam mobil langsung bilang, "Setuju!" kecuali Motonari yang lagi asyik bermain parampa (lagi).

Rita menginjak gas dan mobil pun melaju di sepanjang jalan Timbau. Yukimura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melihat bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer sepanjang seberang turap.

"Uwwooohh rumah mereka semua terbuat dari kayu asli!" ungkap Yukimura heboh.

"Wajar saja kan, karena negara Indonesia ini kaya akan sumber daya alamnya?" sahut Masamune sambil nyengir.

Ieyasu menarik Yukimura dari belakang ke dalam sambil membentak, "Ini mobil dalam keadaan cepat tau! Kalau kepalamu terhantam sesuatu, kami tidak bisa menolongmu!"

"Santai aja, Ieyasu," sahut Motochika di sebelahnya.

Lupa bilang, jika urutan mereka dari dalam mobil itu adalah: Motochika dan Ieyasu di belakang berdua; lalu Motonari, Mitsunari, dan Yukimura di tengah; dan Masamune dan Rita di depan.

"Oh iya, ini jam berapa?" tanya Rita dalam bahasa Inggris saat akan membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan.

"Jam sembilan," jawab Motonari.

"Aku lupa bilang, Planetarium Jagad Raya akan buka antara jam delapan, sebelas, sama jam tiga! Itupun jika penontonnya banyak," bilang Rita sambil membelokkan mobilnya.

"Yah jadi kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Masamune lemas.

"Kita ke rumahku saja dulu yuk!" ajak Rita lalu menambah laju mobilnya. Kota Tenggarong memang beda dibandingkan kota Balikpapan bahkan Samarinda soal kemacetan. Kota Tenggarong memang tidak pernah dalam status macet jika hari-hari biasa, hingga mobil atau motor kalian bisa mengarungi kota Tenggarong bahkan dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam biarpun berada di pusat kota. Meskipun kini hanya bisa dengan kecepatan maksimal 80 km/jam akibat jembatan rubuh yang merupakan urat Tenggarong - Samarinda, karena berjejernya jasa penyebrangan kapal feri mobil/motor yang berderet sepanjang jalan di pinggir sungai.

Setengah jam lewat berlalu dan mereka tengah terhenti di depan rumah mewah putih besar yang disebelahnya hanya sederetan rumah-rumah kayu kecil.

"Ini rumahku!" seru Rita setelah masuk ke rumahnya dengan mobil menuju parkiran ketika pagar rumah dibukakan oleh seorang satpam disana. Motonari dan kawan-kawan pun turun setelah mobil itu berhenti, dan menatap sekeliling rumah tersebut.

"Tidak beda dengan rumah Motonari dan Masamune ya?" ungkap Yukimura dengan polosnya. Masamune langsung menjitak lelaki berambut ekor kuda ini.

"Hei daripada kalian berkelahi dan nanti ketinggalan, cepetan dong!" seru Mitsunari di kejauhan bersama Rita sebagai pembimbing meninggalkan Masamune dan Yukimura. Mereka pun berlari menyusul masuk ke rumah Rita.

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, dan kagetnya masih belum cukup... *aku rapopo***

**Baik, waktunya balasan review!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Makasih banyak atas pujiannya! Saya tersanjung sekali~ Dan ini lanjutannya! Ahaha kok fokusnya kesana sih?**

**Meaaaa kw2: Motonari tidak bisa berenang kali ya makanya gitu? (Motonari: WOI FANFIC SATUNYA KAN CERITANYA AKU BISA BERENANG!) Sayang Motonarinya ada di Tenggarong jadi ga bisa ke tempat Meaaaa~ Nah sama fokusannya juga disana. Dan nanti kapan-kapan aku buat kamu jealous banget deh!**


	3. Akhirnya Pulang

"Hahh tidak terasa sudah 6 hari kita disini ya," Motochika menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang yang berdiri di lapangan tenis—lapangan milik hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Tentu," sambung Masamune. "Pertama kita ke planetarium dan museum sore setelah ke rumah Rita, lalu menonton lomba balap perahu di sungai, model anak kecil berpakaian adat, dan besok kita pulang."

"Seharusnya kalimat terakhirnya itu, "Dan kita belajar tarian Dayak"," ralat Mitsunari sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Trus kita kan ke dua museum, kenapa sebutnya cuma satu?" koreksi Yukimura. Nah loh. Rasain ditelakin dua dari tiga anggota uke di kelompok kalian.

"Ah berisik kalian ini!"

"Motonari kemana?" tanya Motochika yang cuek dengan ketiga kawannya yang berkelahi hanya dengan memakai kaos putih serempak—serempak dalam arti semua keenam anggota tersebut memakainya.

"Kalau tidak salah mengurung di kamar hotel seperti biasa," sahut suara lain yang bukan milik satu diantara ketiga pria yang berkelahi itu.

"Ieyasu? Tumben," Motochika menatapnya curiga. "Biasanya paling sensi sama Motonari."

"Kau lihatlah apa yang Rita racuni dari pria malang itu. Sebenarnya dari awal aku ingin mengabarimu tentang dia"

Motochika kaget bukan main. Takutnya apa yang dia pikir benar-benar terjadi, dimana temanmu akan masuk ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa (RSJ) karena tercemar orang Indonesi. Dia berlari secepat mungkin masuk menuju hotel.

**BRAKK!**

Motochika membuka pintu kamar hotel Motonari dan dua kawannya—Mitsunari dan Yukimura, dengan paksa, setelah 6 menit ia pakai demi bisa mengarungi lorong penuh orang yang bersiap-siap untuk acara Erau terakhir. Untung pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci.

Bisa dibilang, Motochika dan kawan-kawan baru tahu bahwa turis-turis yang menginap di hotel sana kebanyakan adalah peserta Erau Expo yang memeriahkan budaya 'wajib' daerah sana pada pertengahan tahun. Dan mengapa mereka tahu hanya satu sumbernya. Iya, gadis yang mereka jadikan pemandu dengan 'paksa' yang aslinya merupakan suku Dayak Kenyah—dengan ciri-ciri berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus sejak lahir. Semua orang dari suku lain yang pernah melihat keturunan suku Dayak Kenyah asli memang mengakui bahwa mereka satu suku dengan suku Indian, salah satu suku terkenal yang merupakan nenek moyang Amerika.

"Mouri! A—apa!?" Motochika syok ketika mendapati Motonari tengah berdiri di ruang tengah dengan membawa parang dan perisai dengan corak aneh, sambil ditemani Rita.

"Halo Motochika!" Gadis berambut hitam mengkilap dengan paras wajah cantik itu melambai ria pada Motochika yang melongo melihat mereka.

"Kok Rita disini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Motochika dengan bahasa jepang yang tentu saja Rita tidak mengerti. Motonari pun menurunkan parang yang digenggamnya, lalu menterjemahkannya dalam bahasa inggris hingga Rita mengerti. Rita membalas balik dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar dan fasih pada Motonari. Motonari mengangguk, dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Motochika.

"Rita kesini saat kalian tengah berolahraga di lapangan tenis. Dia melihat kalian dan ingin menegur, tapi malah berpikir untuk memberi kejutan pada kita nanti dan selain itu dia keberatan membawa alat-alat tari Dayak yang ia seludupkan di mobilnya dari lanjong diam-diam ," terang Motonari. "Tapi dia menemukanku disini, jadinya dia mengajariku dulu deh."

**Lanjong** jika kalian tahu, adalah sebutan sebuah tempat khusus untuk pagelaran seni Dayak. Disana tersimpan selalu alat-alat yang digunakan untuk mempersembahkan tarian Dayak, yang antara lain: **Sampek**, alat musik berbentuk gitar panjang dan kecil yang cara mainnya hampir sama dengan gitar namun suara yang dihasilkan lebih merdu. Alat musik yang harus paling hadir jika pagelaran seni tarian Dayak dilaksanakan, karena itulah yang membuat ciri khas tersendiri kesenian Dayak beda dari yang lain; **Gendang**, layaknya seni Gamelan di Jawa dimana digunakan sebagai penggiring seni tari; **Rimbunan bulu burung Enggang.** Bulu dari burung Enggang, burung hitam asli Kalimantan,yang dikumpulkan dan diikat ujungnya. Digunakan sebagai alat tari suku Dayak bagi perempuan; **Parang dan Perisai berbentuk persegi enam panjang.** Senjata yang digunakan untuk tarian suku Dayak bagi laki-laki; dan lain-lain yang merupakan properti asli suku Dayak.

"Oh begitu."

"Kenapa Chousokabe?"

"Aku hanya khawatir takutnya kau... Sudahlah," Motochika menghampiri mereka menuju salah satu bangku kosong dan mendudukinya. Ia menyimak Motonari yang kembali belajar tarian Dayak.

"Motonari keren ya jika menari!" seru Rita sambil menepuk tangannya meriah. "Kalau kusetel lagu instrumen Dayak tidak apa-apa kan?"

Motonari mengangguk. Rita segera berlari mengambil kumpulan burung Enggang miliknya dan sebuah kaset dari dalam _totebag_nya. Ia menuju tempat CD Player dan memasukkan kepingan kaset CD kemudian menunggu waktu agar isi CD itu terbaca.

Rita mulai memasang dua buah kumpulan bulu burung Enggang itu di kedua sisi tangannya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas ke bawah layaknya burung. Sesekali ia merendah hingga bertumpu pada ujung kakinya layaknya jinjit, lalu kembali berdiri dengan pelan-pelan dan terus menerus melakukan hal tersebut berulang kali.

Beda lagi dengan Motonari. Motonari yang selalu mempraktekkan tarian tersebut sejak pertemuannya dengan Rita membuahkan hasil kerja keras ia bisa menari tarian budaya itu. Ia melambaikan parangnya sambil berjalan merendah memutari Rita seakan sedang berada dalam perang. Motochika sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka namun masih asyik menikmati instrumen lagu itu.

Durasi 6 menit lebih pun termakan waktu, habis. Rita dan Motonari saling tertawa kecil meskipun tengah lelah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hhhh, Motonari bagus sekali tariannya!" pekik Rita senang. Motochika bertepuk tangan meriah dengan posisi berdiri.

"Wow!" Heboh Motochika. Motonari bingung bagaimana mengutarakan rasa puasnya.

"Tadi yang kutarikan itu adalah tari **Kencet Lasan,** sedangkan yang Motonari adalah tari **Kancet Papatai**. Kancet Papatai biasanya ditarikan dua orang yang saling berkelahi," jelas Rita ketika mereka bertiga beristirahat di belakang hotel sambil menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berenang dengan senda gurau.

"Tadi kalian kelihatan menikmati sekali!" Motochika masih terlihat kagum setelah menyaksikan adegan mereka berdua.

"Dan Motonari hebat, sudah bisa menarikan tarian adat itu hanya dalam kurun waktu 4 hari!" Rita tidak kalah heboh. Motonari tersenyum pada Rita, senyum kepuasan. Sepertinya Motonari lupa menterjemahkan bahasa Rita pada Motochika.

"Makasih," ucap Motonari lalu menunduk dengan helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya dari mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil kawan-kawan kesini," lapor Motochika. "Kalian tunggu disini ya!" Motonari dan Rita mengangguk sambil menatap sosok Motochika yang berlari memasuki hotel kembali.

"Emm, makasih sudah mau menarikan tarian adat kami," kata Rita. "Padahal sekarang anak-anak remaja tidak mau lagi menarikan tarian itu. Tapi kalian yang dari Jepang, malah ingin menarikannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih!"

"Sejak hari kedua kami disini dan melihat isi rumahmu—yang ternyata lanjong itu, aku jadi tertarik dengan budaya disini," terang Motonari. "Menurutmu, mereka yang lain tidak becus dalam menari selain aku ya?"

"T—tidak kok! Aku hanya melihat sisi 'kemauan' kalian. Jika kalian tertarik dan niat belajar tarian ini, aku akan ajarkan!" sahut Rita gelagapan. Motonari berdeham sambil memicingkan matanya pada sekelompok kawannya yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"He! Motonari pendekatan!" seru Masamune berbisik. "Sial! Dapat cewek cantik!"

"Motonari sudah dewasa ya..." Mitsunari ikutan berbisik.

"Daripada kita ganggu mereka, kita berenang saja yuk!" ajak Motochika, dan mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan masuk ke dalam hotel kembali.

_'Syukurlah mereka pergi,'_ batin Motonari.

"Kenapa diam, Motonari?" tegur Rita bingung. Motonari mendesah pelan dan terus memperhatikan sekeliling dengan manik coklatnya.

"Padahal aku ini adalah orang yang mereka katakan sombong, sok kaya, dan antisosial. Aku diajak kesini karena 'dipaksa' Motochika saat itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk hanya diam di kamar ketika mereka jalan-jalan," curhat Motonari. "Tapi sejak kita bertemu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin terus melakukan kegiatan sepanjang kami disini—yang takkan pernah kulakukan lagi di kesempatan kedua seumur hidupku."

"Aku mengerti rasa itu," sahut Rita. "Syukurlah aku ada artinya bagi kalian saat aku hadir."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Aku selalu dibilang suka mengurung diri dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Aku anak pendiam sebenarnya."

"Pendiam? Bahkan aku tidak ada kepikiran berkomentar seperti itu saat pertama kita bertemu," ungkap Motonari, yang langsung membuat Rita membesarkan matanya.

"Tapi kata keluargaku iya," Rita seakan-akan mulai ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan dengan taktik nafas teratur. "Lima hari yang menyenangkan ya? Ke planetarium dimana Yukimura malah ketakutan sambil berteriak ketika lampu ruangan mulai dimatikan dan _AC_ menyala saat acara dimulai, balapan sepeda air di waduk, menyaksikan sendiri buaya pemakan manusia di museum kayu yang diawetkan, bahkan aku sempat-sempatnya menakuti kalian dengan rumor patung yang dapat bergerak di lantai bawah museum Mulawarman."

"Dan jangan lupakan saat menonton balap perahu di sungai kemarin bersama menonton_ fashion show_ pakaian adat," lengkapi Motonari.

"Oh iya, balap **ketinting** dan** Teruna Dara**."

Sedikit yang akan diulas apa itu ketinting dan Teruna Dara. Ketinting adalah sebutan perahu kecil yang panjang dengan mesin di belakangnya, dimana mesin itu berfungsi sebagai _generator _baling-baling kecil yang akan berputar dan mendorong ketinting hingga maju. Seperti motor, mereka dapat dilambatkan dan dapat melaju di air. Sedangkan Teruna Dara adalah sebutan masyarakat sana untuk _fashion show _pakaian daerah. Dari anak-anak berumur 5 tahun sampai 17 tahun keatas masih bisa mengikuti acara ini menjadi peserta dari acara itu.

"Bahkan kau lupa itu?"

"Saking banyaknya kegiatan kita empat hari itu sih," keluh Rita.

"Jadi capek menemani kami ya?" canda Motonari. Rita tentu menggeleng.

"Jadi, besok kalian pergi ya?" tanya Rita kecewa. "Padahal besok acara terakhirnya."

"Acara terakhir?"

"Saat penyelenggara acara telah menurunkan naga reflika di sungai yang berlokasi di Kutai Barat, maka ada saat acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu masyarakat sini. Namanya **belimbur**. Semua masyarakat sini merayakannya. Makanya saat itu yang tidak ingin kena basah terpaksa mengurung diri di rumah sampai jam tiga sore atau bakal dihantam berbagai serangan air."

"Kalau marah?"

"Kau bakal dikeroyok warga sini."

Motonari menelan ludah sambil berpikir,_ 'Masyarakat disini kejam ya...'_.

"Setidaknya nanti siang ini aku tampil. Doakan semoga aku berhasil ya!"

"Boleh kami ikut menonton?" pinta Motonari. Rita menggeleng dengan agak takut.

"Jangan deh. Kalian nonton saja di **Channel Etam **nanti. Soalnya ada keluargaku yang akan menonton, dan aku bakal ketahuan jika masih bergaul dengan kalian," kata Rita memberi alasan. Rita masih ingat ketika mereka pertama kali ke rumahnya. Masamune dan Yukimura berkelahi sampai-sampai sampek yang mereka jaga turun-temurun dipatahkan karena terhantam dan terinjak mereka berdua. Akibat ketahuan oleh keluarganya, Rita tidak bisa lagi mengajak mereka ke rumahnya. Tapi syukurlah Rita masih diperbolehkan jalan. Mobil sendiri juga, kenapa harus orang tua yang menahannya?

"Maafkan kelakuan mereka waktu itu ya," Motonari mewakili mereka untuk meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Rita hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Setelah makan bareng temannya bersama Rita di sebuah warung Minang, Motonari keluar dari kamar hotel dengan menutup pintu kamar pelan. Takut-takut suara dentuman pintu membuat dua kawannya yang tidur nyenyak dalam posisi berpelukan itu malah terbangun dan membuat kericuhan di kamar lagi.

Motonari duduk di sebuah bangku belakang halaman hotel Grand Elty itu sambil menikmati pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang indah dari atas.

"Besok aku harus meninggalkan kota ini. Sedih rasanya."

"Nanti kapan-kapan kesini lagi yuk?"

Motonari kaget lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap asal suara tersebut. Motochika nampak berdiri di belakang Motonari, melipat tangan dengan kerennya sambil menatap bintang malam.

"Tidak menonton Rita menampil di televisi?" tanya Motochika.

"Tidak. Jika dia tidak mengundang kita, aku takkan mau menontonnya."

Hening beberapa saat. Motochika kembali berdeham untuk memecah suasana sunyi antara mereka.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" kata Motochika lalu melirik Motonari dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, senyum kepuasan. Motonari memalingkan matanya malu.

"I—iya."

"Rita juga senang denganmu."

"A—apa!?" Motonari gelagapan bukan main, hingga Motochika yang melihatnya tersenyum jahil.

"Ini memang perjanjianku dengan Ayahmu beberapa minggu yang lalu," Motochika pun menceritakan awal perjanjiannya dengan Ayah Motonari.

* * *

"Hei kau, bisa perbaiki mobilku?" tegur seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas abu-abu tua yang rapi memanggil seorang pria bergaya preman yang tengah duduk menaiki motor _Harley_nya. Pria itu turun dari motor dan mendekati pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Mobilku tidak bisa nyala."

"Ho, ini hanya perlu sedikit 'perbaikan'," ujar pria bertampang sangar itu lalu mulai membuka kenop mobil pemilik pria berambut coklat dengan rambutnya yang tersisir ke belakang. "Coba deh pak, nyalakan mesim bapak sekarang."

Pria itu melakukan saran pemuda itu dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ditutup pemuda itu kenop mobil dan mengacungkan jempolnya, dan mobil itu pun menyala.

"Terima kasih pemuda!" seru pria itu bahagia. "Saya Mouri Hiromoto."

"Chousokabe Motochika," balas pemuda ber-_eye patch_ kiri itu. "Ho ayah Mouri Motonari ya? Suatu keberuntungan dapat melayani orang tuanya."

"Ho jadi kau yang sering diceritakan Motonari?" bilang Hiromoto. Loh? Motonari bukannya tidak pernah punya waktu luang bicara dengan Ayahnya sendiri ya? Bicara aja sulit, apalagi curhat.

"I—iya," jawab Motochika heran.

"Anakku itu, sekarang suka melamun di kamar. Memang tidak apa-apa sih jika itu dilakukan pada hari-hari sekolah. Tapi sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas. Motonari tidak sepantasnya di kamar terus."

"Anak yang membosankan."

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu!" tukas Hiromoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Anak anda tidak membosankan seperti tidak biasanya jika kuajak jalan-jalan ke suatu daerah wisata rekomendasian kawan dunia mayaku."

"Dan jika masih tetap?"

"Aku akan menjadi tukang bengkel gratis anda selamanya."

"Setuju."

* * *

"Astaga, demi tukang bengkel gratis Ayah—ahaha!" tawa Motonari meledak.

"Yah, aku juga kaget saat Ayahmu mau-maunya setuju dengan hal begitu."

"Ayahku memang ingin mencari tukang bengkel yang tidak culas. Beberapa kali Ayahku selalu dicurangi tukang bengkel demi bisa memakai mobil milik Ayah," terang Motonari.

"Pantas."

Motonari menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap kota Tenggarong dengan paparan wajah sedih.

"Apakah kita benar-benar harus pergi?"

"Tentu. Atau kita akan ditinggalkan penjemput helikopter nanti."

"Pertama kali aku bisa merasakan yang namanya 'masa remaja' dimulai dari sini," terang Motonari. "Canda tawa bersama Rita dan dirimu. Lalu jalan-jalan bersama Mitsunari dan kawan-kawan. Itu, adalah hal termewah bagiku."

"Kita akan bersama saat di Hokkaido besok."

"Rita? Bagaimana dengannya? Dia pasti juga sepertiku, merasa bahagia jika kita semua berkumpul bersama seperti waktu-waktu sekarang ini."

"Ini kotanya, Mouri. Kita hanya menumpang."

Motonari duduk dengan lemas. Motochika juga mengambil satu kursi duduk dan mendudukinya sebelah Motonari.

"Bagaimana jika kenalkan budaya Erau ini? Siapa tahu kapan-kapan anak-anak Jepang akan memilih kota ini sebagai _Study Tour_ mereka, dan kita jadi guru mereka," saran Motonari melucu.

"Haha, aneh-aneh saja kau Mouri."

"Aku serius."

"Boleh saja. Coba saja kau praktekkan tarian itu pada penduduk Jepang mulai saat kita kembali ke Jepang nanti," usul Motochika sambil mengacak rambut Motonari gemas.

"Hei!"

"Lucu sih," ungkap Motochika lalu menurunan lengannya.

* * *

"Huaa benarkah kita akan pergi?" Yukimura nampak sedih sambil menyimpan kembali barang-barang miliknya dalam kopernya.

"Seperti biasanya kau lebai, Yukimura," sahut Mitsunari dingin yang ikutan menyimpan barang-barang miliknya bersama Motonari dalam koper masing-masing.

"Hoi tetangga!" seru Masamune ketika membuka pintu hotel. "Helikopternya sudah datang!"

"Sudah!?"

Keenam pemuda itu mengeret koper mereka masing-masing dan memasukkannya dalam helikopter yang numpang parkir di lapangan tenis hotel Grand Elty.

"Hei kenapa Motonari?" tegur Mitsunari. "Kau kelihatan lemas."

"Aku baik-baik saja..," jawab Motonari sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

**TIIINNN! TIIINNN!**

Suara klakson mobil yang meriah membuat mereka berenam menengok sumber suara tersebut. Mobil Toyota dengan plat nomor yang mereka kenal, tidak salah lagi itu punya Rita.

Terlihat Rita keluar dari mobil dan melambai ria berlari ke arah kolam renang. Ia berteriak,

"AYOLAH KITA SATU JAM SAJA MENGADAKAN PESTA PERPISAHAN KITA KHUSUS DISINI!"

Motonari melirik pengendara helikopter itu. Pelayan Motonari yang mengontrol helikopter itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Motonari sambil tersenyum. Motonari mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kami ikut!" Motonari mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari duluan ke arah Rita.

"Hah? Gi—gimana dengan he—bodo amat!" Mitsunari ikutan menyusul.

"Tunggu!" Yukimura tidak mau kalah.

"Hah?" Masamune reflek ikut dengan mereka.

"Ayo kita pesta!" sorak Motochika sambil menyeret Ieyasu.

Mereka berenam pun sampai di tempat Rita. Rita memperingatkan agar meninggalkan alat elektronik mereka agar aman dari air nanti. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dan mulai merogoh saku masing-masing, lalu menaruhnya di atas kursi hotel itu.

Baru saja mereka akan berbalik serempak, Rita sudah menyediakan satu ember besar dan,

**BYUURRRR!**

Rita mengguyur mereka dengan air kolam yang ia isi sebelumnya dalam ember. Entah, suatu misteri Rita mendapat ember tersebut darimana.

"Sudah jam sepuluh loh! Tangkap aku kalo bisa!" Rita memeletkan lidahnya dan dengan cepat-cepat melompat dalam kolam renang, lalu disambut kawan-kawan lainnya yang ikut melompat. Mereka saling menyibakkan air, ada yang mencolong gayung dari toilet hotel dan menggunakannya untuk mengguyur satu sama lain, bahkan ember Rita Motonari rebut dan mengguyur Rita dengan dahsyatnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelah kelelahan dan mulai menepi. Mereka juga sempat melakukan foto bersama atau _selfie_ dengan _handphone_ Rita yang memang tahan air dengan _tongsis_.

"Hahh, meskipun belimbur di kolam renang tapi lumayan," mulai Rita sambil tertawa kelelahan. "Kalian ganas ya..."

"Kami kan cowok," bilang Masamune diselingi gelak tawa teringat bagaimana satu sama lain brutal untuk mengguyur musuhnya. "Ternyata Motonari asyik juga ya?"

"A—aku?" tanya Motonari heran. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam kolam mengangguk serempak.

"Motonari-dono asyik rupanya," sambung Yukimura.

"Motonari ternyata juga bisa ya bercanda kayak gini," seru Mitsunari.

Motochika dan Rita hanya tersenyum. Ieyasu masih memasang tampang aneh, sampai Motochika menyenggolnya dengan sikunya.

"Apa sih?" protes Ieyasu.

"Bilang jujur dong," goda Motochika, dan Ieyasu menonjok pipi kanan Motochika pelan.

"Motonari, aku salah menilaimu," terang Ieyasu. "Kukira kau adalah lelaki yang menganggap semua adalah budakmu. Maafkan prasangkaku, Motonari."

"Tidak apa," balas Motonari sambil tersenyum.

"Eh hei, aku bukannya ingin mengacaukan sesi damai ini. Hanya, lihat! Paman pembawa helikopter itu melambai pada kalian!" seru Rita. Semua kaget dan langsung naik ke bibir kolam dalam keadaan basah semua. Mereka memungut barang-barang elektronik mereka dan berlari menuju helikopter.

"Selamat tinggal Rita!" seru Mitsunari, Yukimura, Masamune, dan Ieyasu. Mereka paling cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tak apa kan disini?" tanya Motonari khawatir. Rita mengangguk.

"Ayo Motonari, waktunya tak banyak!" protes Motochika sambil mengeret Motonari menuju helikopter. Motonari menatap Rita sayu sambil melambai.

_'Selamat tinggal Rita. Aku akan mulai memperkenalkan budayamu di Jepang dan membuat semua orang di Jepang mengenal kota ini,'_ batin Motonari.

* * *

**A/N: AKHIRNYA ENDING! YEYYYY!**

**Makasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya yang ampuradul haha.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Maaf ya tidak bisa sebutkan rumah Rita gimana, soalnya susah juga mendetailkan rumah hiks. Ini cerita akhirnya!**

**Meaaaa: Mitsunari memang senang berkelahi sih. Haha, parampa itu game kesukaanku dulu loh! Aku masih lucu saat level 78 dulu, ketika disuruh klik sesuai katanya, kalau tidak pemancingnya akan dimakan ikan paus hiii... Jealous gak? *eh**

**Maaf jika sebelumnya bahkan sekarang banyak ralat dan ralat yang belum aku lihat tapi kalian lihat. Makasih buat mbak(?) Ren yang sudah memberi tantangan keren ini!**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!**


End file.
